Coven
by ChubbySasquatch
Summary: The Vincents are a family Coven allied to the daemons of Peachcreek for centuries. Specially to the Goldberg family whos heir Nat had returned to spend time in the human world. Kevin is apart of local hunters passed down in his family to keep the people safe from being feasted on. Kevin and Nat will soon butt heads specially when Kev starts falling for Edd. Kevedd, Nat (c2ndy2cid)
1. Ch1:Edds new Life

**A/N:Enjoy the story** **Will have more M content soon**

Edd took deep breaths in between counts to ease the discomfort. The pain was massive but the dissatisfaction on his fathers face would be worse, full of despise and heightened rejection he already knew was there. He was proud of him for his intellectual prowess but that's all he saw and the slight presence of his wife gone from this world. Each one of Edds arms were stretched to his sides as his bare back laid against the cool marble floor. The process of becoming bonded to a beast as his right hand, or as Edd liked to see it, a walking snack for a beast, was torture and a long process that the ravenette wished to end as soon as it began. Sweat drenched his body and pooled slightly under the arch of his back, uncomfortable to the cleanliness he tried to uphold, but it was some sort of reprieve to the humid atmosphere. From the corner of Edds eyes he could see movement of fancy black shoes tapping towards one of the many figures in the room observing my transition. Not much could be made out except for "...how much longer?" Or "when he's done send him to his room." Before the tapping left farther away and disappeared with the click of a door. Before he could hear anything else blackness covered his sight as he must of finally passed out. In his dreams after all that, he could see and hear the heart beat of his master getting closer and louder. It has been done and now finally he wont ever be truly alone in his own body. The Vincent family's "honorable" position as snack to the beasts that come from the flipside. Edd is now his masters source for healing, meals, a guide and shell in more dire circumstances or anything more he would need. As long as the beast lived the raven hair boy would live and as long as he needed him attached the longer he will be. In exchange that the Vincent family will always gain its wealth from the beasts never ending supply, they will always be pleasured with the family's secrets to make the most delicious elixirs from humans. The same elixir that are running through him now along with the now mental connection to his family's new liege to be. Eddwards thoughts were cut short as he felt my body be gently placed on the silk smooth velvet of his bed sheets. The fire place on the far left of the bed was brought to life and made to warm him as he rested as were the thick curtains closed to block out the misty gray downpour of the evening. His attention must have drifted before he could register the process was over. No matter how much he tried his eyes wouldn't open, it would be this way until his new master came to wake him for use. The cap that kept his mane in check was off his head and he could feel the warmth from the fire all over even his scalp. Chairs scooted close to the edge of the large bed and he could hear the fumbling of the two that decided to occupy his time. If he could smirk he would as he knew exactly the two who decided they couldn't wait to see him. Eddy and Ed were his close friends since childhood and belonged to other families in the area with their own specialties as they call them. Eddy's family were a bunch of con artists and they were good at their craft edd had to admit. They weren't so rich but they had some kind of wealth that they poured on their son based off what Edd has seen of his friends room. Now Ed wasn't from a distinguished family and it angered his father to even associate with him but he adored the taller of the group. Ed had his moments where he could shock the young Vincent but then ruin it with a bad comment. None the less these two had his heart and with that Eddward trusted them enough to known some of his family's secrets. Of course they were sworn to never tell a soul as they would risk the extinction of not only them but their family as well out of Peach Creek history. This state of being Edd was in was like sleep paralysis, sleep but still conscious enough to feel and hear his surroundings. One of the Ed's reached over and graced his face with slight caresses as the other hand pinched and poked. Eddy was never gentle as where Ed being the gentle giant his is had his moments but he was soft. The feel of his friends brought the sleeping boy some sense of peace but again the throbbing heart beat grew louder and continued on. It made the boy visibly twitch and made his friends look closer to his face for signs of awakening. "Eddy do you think Double D will always be dead?" Eddy flicked Eds ear before correcting him, "He aint dead monobrow! He's sleepin or...something." Rubbing his ear Ed puffed out his bottom lip and stared at Edd. "Well he needs to wake soon, what if he needs to use the bathroom Eddy!" It made the shorter male visibly sigh and the sleeping boy inwardly chuckle.

In another room in the fancy house belonging to the Vincent's, Vincent Senior was at his desk staring at the new painting of the next liege over this house. The art of his father was moved to the hall of masters where they walls were lined with the masters of the eons of this house. His rubbed his chin in thought about how well his heir would handle running this house and being under the rule of their true leader. His son is stubborn and brash like the cocky side of his mother. He took no ones shit and grinned at their frustration. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the steps coming in and the extrovert voice of a certain young adult with dark teal hair. His golden eyes glowed within the darken room from the gray atmosphere outside from the storm. "So deep into thought how unlike you papa. The first few days back outside in this human form of mine and I get no party? Rude." Nat walked behind the desk of Vincent senior and pulled his swivel chair and sat on it swinging around before stopping and smirking. "Nice to see you too Goldberg." Vincent senior stepped back and headed for the door while keeping up chat with Nat. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Why have you arrived so early?" Behind him Nat was following suit with a shrug as he reached for the door as the Vincent was leaning to open it himself. "I do what I want big guy." Nat exited the room first and headed farther down the hall where he could smell the meal waiting for him. He forgot how tiring it was in a human body, always having to eat and rest but reprieve was a ways down the hall in the huge manor. The head of the house picked up his pace and headed for the side of the young Goldberg and straight to the dark wood door of Eddwards room. Two slight knocks and the doors opened to ruckus and loud noises. Eddy and Ed were trying to keep themselves entertained the best ways they knew how, Eddy looting for stuff and messing with his friends possessions and Ed trying to reenact a scene from a horror film he has seen not to long ago for the sleeping one of the trio. Inwardly Edd was bemused by their antics and would be sure to scold Eddy severely for his atrocious behavior while he cannot do anything about his acts. The noise didn't stop from Ed but Eddy turned around with a lift of his brow and saw the teal haired boy walking in with his friends father. The older man of the group pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at both the two in his sons room. "Who's the stiff gramps?" Eddy couldn't keep his mouth shut for nothing. Always having something to say. Vincent senior shot him a stronger glare and sent a small spark of magic to shock Eddy on the ass. It made him jump and grab behind him and yelp out his wide mouth. The older man then headed towards Eddy to take what ever of his sons items he was holding in his jacket. Ed finally finished up on his end about how the zombies took over and they feasted on human brains. "The humans had no chance Double D, their brains were to inferior to the might of-" He was cut off by the approach of another on the other side of Edds bed. Nat got close enough and waved a hand to Ed as he approached. "Mind if I wake little prince charming over here up...?" He stopped to get a name from the other. Ed perked up and gave his dopey grin. He reached his hand over to grasp at Nat's, his large jacket clinging to his sweaty body from his previous acts to remake a movie for his friend. Nat grabbed his hand not to tightly to shake his hand and keep from getting to in contact with his sweat. "My names Ed. Are you going to resurrect Double D! Like in the comic where the scientist injects..." Not really meaning to Nat drowned the other out as he turned back to the sleeping one of the Eds and placed his right hand over Double Ds head and told him mentally to wake up. A deep breath escaped Edds lips as his eyes opened. It felt like he was laying there for days but it had only been a couple hours or so. He still had on no shirt and felt a bit to bare in front of his peers but on the other hand didn't really feel to much shame to let his body breath from the restriction of clothes. Gently his elbows propped himself up and he leaned into a sitting position. Edd didn't feel to differently after the ceremony but he did feel the presence strongly beside him. It was Nat just watching him so he stared back not liking the competition he felt was there which it probably wasn't. It only made the other chuckle at the quick sense to guard himself. "Nice to see the change didn't kill you or worse man. I am sure you remember who I am? Your amazingly incredible liege." Edd stared for a few seconds more before slightly bowing his head as much as he could after he laid down for so long. "Not to be blunt or rude but what are you doing here so early Nathan." Nat sat down on the side of Edds bed, propping his arm on his leg and laying his head on the palm of his left hand. He amusingly smirked at Edd before answering, "Wow you need to lighten up. How many times do I have to tell you just call me Nat. Besides I'm up here to see a friend of mine." Ed grabbed onto Double Ds arm and yanked him out of bed and towards his closet for some new clothes. "Double D needs to get squeaky clean before leaving the house all the time." Edd blushed embarrassed, "Eh! ED! Put me down this instant!", he sighed and faced Nat, "Ahem, I will see you when you return then." Eddy finally free from Edds father dusted himself off and headed towards his friends bed and jumped on it to relax and glide through his phone muttering to himself, "Don't take to long sock head." Nat could see this group had their own strange dynamic and just left it at that as he headed fir the door and patted Vincent seniors shoulder. "I will return after I peruse the town. Its been a few years for me and I'm sure there is a bunch of new ass eye candy for me." The current head if the Vincent family gripped the bridge of his nose and just waved a hand at Nat and decided to retreat into his office before he had the need to zap at Eddy once more.

Nat headed down the hall and to the grand stair case of the manor and to the front door. This version of the world was very different than when he was here before with his family. Everything has turned modern but still held onto some thing that stayed through time, like the Vincent manor. After all the years he has seen it that house will always be the same. When he got his ability to make his human form his parents told him that he would start aging like a normal mundi, but that didn't matter to him. He could stop and revert back to being a normal daemon if he pleased. Its like growing to an age and then putting it on halt before he wanted to start aging again. Well physically age. Nat's been around since the man running the house now was a young kid himself and his father ran the manor. Back then Nat was to young to change human but by the time the young Vincent became a grown man himself with a young kid of his own Nat was able. He mimicked his human body's age off the young 5 year old Eddward. Mentally yea he was older but that didn't matter. They grew together for a bit until their young age as kids. Since Edd wasn't really allowed outside by his father Nat went alone and made his own friend in another mundi named Kevin. The same guy he was going to see today after so long. The young Goldberg heir decided he wanted to stay in his human form even in the daemon world to make sure he and Kevin stayed the same age. He was weaker this way but who cares. Its been so long since he walked down the cul-de-sac of this town. Still so small after all these years. There it was Kevin's house and speak of the devil, he was out messing with his old bike from years ago. Still had that old hat perched on his dome he thought. Nat creeped slowly behind Kevin before launching himself and tackling the red head. "What the fu-" Kev started before looking back and seeing his golden eye friend. "Dude, Nat, what are you doing here. Its been ages." Nat climbed off his friend and sat on the pavement of his driveway before answering him, "Don't act like you aren't surprised to see all this eye candy." He pulled a posh face before laughing with Kev. "Right, right. Where are yah staying? We need to catch up." Nat patted his friends back and pointed towards Kevin's house," You know that old construction site? Parents had me a house built to stay in for as long as I want." Kev figured that had to be someone rich, "Ah of course. Big ass house for no reason that your probably gonna fill with nothing but ass paintings." The comment brought a grin to Nat's face, "How'd yah know?!"

They stayed sitting on the pavement together chatting until Kevin's father returned home with a serious face. Kev knew something must be up and told Nat to hold on. "Hey dad what's up?" He whispered. James Barr tried to ease his tension after seeing his son had company. "We have an emergency. Get in the house now," James headed into the house after given Nat a quick nod. Nat was already standing before Kev turned around to head back towards his friend. Kevin slowly made his way back down to Nat but the other spoke first. "Looks like you have plans. I should be going anyway. Gotta move in and all." Nat made the phone hand gesture at Kevin as he headed away. "Call me later!" He watched Nat leave down the side walk and sighed before heading back into the house. What could be going on now.

Edd enjoyed soaking after sweating for so long on that marble floor earlier that evening. The sun was now setting and he finally got Ed to leave the bathroom before he stripped down. He loved soaking in the warm bubbly waters of his glossed wooden tub scrubbing and floating in the water. His raven hair slicked back after dunking his head back into the water and pressing the excess water out of his locks. The scar left on his head was grazed by his pruning fingers. It doesn't make him flinch anymore when he touches it and he'd rather just finger comb his hair over the bad memory. He wasn't sure if Eddy or Ed were still in his room doing who knows what but he's sure they are and only so because they planned to spend the night on their own per usual. It didn't bother Edd, its been a while since they had a horror movie night as Ed always requests but sometimes Eddy would win out with comedy or action. Those thoughts were pushed back in his head just as he was ready to continue relaxing in his tub before he felt a presence behind him. The feeling was creeping but familiar and friendly because it was Nat. Edd didn't know if he wanted to sink down or punch the teal haired boy in the face. It seemed best just to relax. "As much as I'm thrilled to have my position as your right hand for as long as you wish...Id like to request you refrain from watching me while I'm indecent." Nat reached for a chair in the big bathroom next to a side table by the tub and sat near Edd. "Don't be a stiff double cutie. We might have a problem." Nat started and stopped the boy in the tub from inquiring any farther to the meaning with a lift if his hand and continued with a bit more seriousness in his tone, "I need you to be prepared when I ask Edd." The ravenette nodded and figured he'd learn more later with Nat and his father in his dads office. Fingers slide onto Edds skin making him shiver by the fingertips gliding while Nat leaned in, "Lets taste test that new blood of yours. My daemon sides kind of hungry."

A/N: hope you enjoyed!!!


	2. Ch2:Icy Blue Eyes part 1

**_A/N: Okay here is chapter two! Please enjoy. I had a nice time doing this one and tried to portray the later chase scene as best as I could! This chapter will be split in two parts its quite long!_**

'blah' = Thoughts

"blah" =Talking

 **Coven Ch.2: Icy Blue Eyes Part 1**

Kevin felt the intensity in the air when he entered the house. His father and mother were loudly whispering to each other in the kitchen, most likely waiting for him to enter the conversation. He could cut the tension with a knife. James Barr turned his body when he heard footsteps and nudged his head towards the empty seat. "Sit. We got things to discuss." James visibly sighed, "We have a problem going on with the recent daemons showing up way to often." Kev leaned in on his elbows on the table, "We're trying our best to keep them away dad." His mother decided to join in the conversation. "Well Kevin, sweet heart. You know we keep track of everyone that steps in and out of this town." They were obviously hinting at the person Kev called best friend as a possible cause or something and he didn't quite like the assumption. "I don't like where this going." Before his father could interject Kev quickly cut him off, "Of all the times he's been in here or around no one has said anything but now?" James could feel the defense coming off his son and was quick to squash it.

"Look no one is directly saying its Nat but we all have noticed when he came back things have been getting hectic." His voice was stern and full of authority.

"Its still a huge assumption. Anyone in this town could've messed with a daemon or anything."

"Kevin whether you want to listen or not to me as your leader, you will listen to me as your father. Just keep your guard." James finished off with a no question or buts tone only a parent could have before getting up. He looked to his wife, "I'm going to be heading back out on patrols around town. Don't forget to charm the house before night." Kathy gave a quick nod in a agreement seeing as it was already evening and watched her husband leave out the house. Before heading out he grabbed his favorite sheriff jacket. Even if he was a hunter, he had the day job as a town sheriff. He still needed a job that kept his family stable in their home. Kathy looked up to her son as he stood to probably go to the save haven of his room. "Kev?" She waited for his eyes to make contact with hers before going on. "I got you some new darts. Their on your bed." He couldn't help but give his mom a lopsided smile. She knew target practice was one of the many ways he liked to get release anger. "Thanks mom." She got up and left it at that. There was work to do on the house and all the neighbors houses. His mother kept them from being entered or bothered by the daemons and with so many coming in and our recently she's been pretty busy. Kevin headed towards his room up the stairs and straight for his new darts.

Edd felt himself shudder when he felt Nat's teeth graze over his wet skin of his shoulder. He inwardly kept himself grounded and like stone in the hands of his captor. This was apart of the job and he will do it as he should with no rejection or hesitation. Nat's continued his grazing, like he was testing his food quality before diving in. It wasn't like Edd was complaining to much. It felt good and let him know how sensual his liege was with his snacks. The first feel of the sharp teeth puncturing his flesh stung but the after affect was worth it. Every draw of fluid pulled out just renewed itself, like a constant flow refilling the empty spaces. The experience was chilling, quick and over in an instant. Nat was definitely hungry. Edd felt his vision blur slightly through but overall kept himself stable. "I don't know what you guys do to blood but its delicious." Nat stood up after licking his lips and handed Edd a towel to dry himself. The boy rubbed his shoulder where the holes would've been but they have healed over as soon as Nat stopped his feeding. Edd grabbed for the towel and dried off his hair first and the wrapped it securely around his waist. "Are Ed and Eddy still out there?" He headed over to his robe hanging on the door and wrapped himself up. "Ah the double lumps? Yea shortcake is knocked out on your bed and bean stalk is looking through horror movies." The raven smoothed his hair back before he grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head. "I hope Eddy took off his shoes before laying on my bed."

"Yea well before you go enjoy those friends of yours we have issues to discuss with your father."

He almost forgot about what ever is going on with his father, "Oh yes, what is this all about?"

"Not here he said in his office so get dressed double delicious."

Vincent senior was sitting at his desk chatting with his brother Jean, one that was present at Edd's change. He was another Vincent living in the family manor. Among them the family leader of the Goldberg's himself the Vincent's follow religiously. Magus Goldberg. "Lousy lower daemons, smell the blood and they all come running." Jean was standing against his brothers desk as he spoke. Magus waited silently staring at the door for his son to come walking through the door. He could feel where he was exactly in the manor with Edd and a two others. The seated Vincent looked over to Magus and the other could feel the eyes on him, "Its rude to stare Alexi. Don't you know manners."

"I do but you both need to relax they have no reason to suspect anything is coming from this manor or near it. The hunters will just run aimlessly to catch all the random ones floating around."

Jean decided to pipe in with his two cents, "Okay sure but what if they get to close to the manor? Won't they feel Nat around?" Magus just shook his head, "They shouldn't we have lived on the earth before under disguise as humans and they wont sense a thing. He's learned from me after all. Besides you have the barrier around your land." Alexi leaned forward to rest his arms on his desk, "Lets just play it safe and make all the lower class ones have a frenzy in another direction away from the manor and town and draw all the hunters there." He added on, "They'll be preoccupied and get rid of them and while they do that we find a way to keep them from slipping out in this world." The plan was simple enough but now it was time to explain to the younger heirs that they can't go out to far from the barrier around the manors borders. All three men looked towards the door as it clicked open and both Edd and Nat walked in. Nat smiled at the sight of his dad and walked over to him to pat him on the back. Edd respectfully kept himself up in front of Nat's father which in turn pleased his own. The younger Vincent spoke up first, "What is going on?" Magus looked over to Edd and admired how much he has grown before speaking. "To the point, when Nat came back to Peach creek the lingering scent we're guessing of blood on him drew out the lesser daemons to follow him out. We will let the hunters deal with them." Jean walked over to Edd and placed a heavy handed pat to the young ones shoulder, "So basically be careful and stay away from that area kiddo." His uncle then left out the door to probably prepare to leave and draw the lower class daemons to the spot he chose away from the manor. "I should be heading back as well. Nat don't forget to let yourself out that body once in a while." Nat just shrugged, "Ill go out tonight. Sounds like its raining pretty hard anyway. My sent should be masked while I run around for a bit." Magus nodded before saying his goodbyes to the Vincent's and disappearing in a spark of smoke. Alexi exhaled and shooed the boys out his office to have some time to think.

"Well you go watch your movies," Nat started, "I'm going to go stretch outside."

"Don't go to far Nat. I need to be able to reach you if-"

"Okay mother." He said before walking away and to the stairs. Edd just shook his head and headed inside to his friends. Ed seemed to finally decide on a movie and Eddy needing a good smack for sleeping on Edd's clean bed with his shoes.

Nat stepped out into the rain in the back courtyard of the manor. Its been a long day. He got to see Edd and get settled, then to see Kevin and already troubles have begun. At least he wasn't the one who started it this time. He shook his body a bit before it formed into a feral beast of large size, stretching and feeling the rain on his fur. He had horns on the side of his head and his canines were now like tusks protruding out and down the side of his mouth like a sabretooths. It felt good to be like this, yet this wasn't the only form he could take but this way was easier to run around in. His eyes were a full solid color dark gold that glowed in the night rain. _'Ah this feels good.'_ He said before darting out into the woods being sure to stay in the borders of the Vincent home.

Kevin woke from a nap to find it was chaos down stairs in his home. There were multiple sounds of chatter and feet and equipment being harnessed and dropped and all sorts of noises. He looked over to his clock to see it was already passed sundown. How could he nap it was going to be his night back out in the field and he felt anxious. He shot out of bed and headed downstairs in his sleeping pants and socks almost slipping on the wood floors. His mother was busy putting extra charms on the house. It must be a bad night tonight. His father was back amongst all the other senior and new local hunters in their group. Among them he recognized his friends Rolf and Nazz chatting up in excitement. Its been a while for them as well because of school getting in the way. Even as a hunter high school was still a high priority to their parents to at least finish up. But it was summer now and they were heading into their senior year. Just one more year left and they can do as they pleased and practice their art of hunting more with James. Rolf spotted Kevin and mocked his attire. "Surely Kevin you wont be out wearing that as a hunter? If Nana saw me leave the house like shed hit me with a week old fish." Nazz turned and laughed, "Yea dude why aren't you dressed in your gear yet? Aren't you excited?!" Kevin looked down at himself and shook it off, "Hey I just woke from a good ass nap. Of course I'm excited it sounds crazy outside." Kathy heard her son and berated him for his language making his friends laugh at him. "Yea it started raining not to long ago but it seems like its gonna pick up soon into a storm." Nazz was scrolling through her phone looking at the broadcast. James saw his son was finally awake and headed over to him. "You should get ready. It seems the rain isn't gonna let up anytime soon and the beasts are all heading towards the north past the junkyard." With that he just turned and headed for another member of their group that needed help. What a time to have newbies when things were already hectic as is. "Hm, well I'll be back in a sec don't go with out me!" He said before turning around and heading up the steps. Once in his rooms he pulled off his sleeping pants and threw on his black tight mesh shirt. The sleeves hugged his lean muscular arms and fit his form. He pulled out and on the black pants with many slots and pockets to hold the essentials and mainly his darlings, his darts. Kevin filled in the slots with his new darts his mother got him and reached out next for his black coat with a hood he hardly used. In the back it had a sewed in mark of the hunters. Courtesy of his mother. The coat fit snug around his torso and loosened up towards the bottom. There were sewed in metal guards on his elbows lower arms and shoulders. His mesh short also was made with a light weight type body guard on the inside. Before heading out his room his slide on his jet black cargo boots and reached for both his beautiful crossbow and signature red cap twisted back to let his hair loose through the back opening.

By the time he made it back down the stairs he held his crossbow with its strap sling over his shoulder and slide on his gloves. "You guys ready to kick some..." he looked back to his mother and she was giving him the look, "..yea lets just go." Rolf patted his friends shoulders, "Casanova Kevin much better gear. You almost walked out into the field like a naked baby." Nazz followed beside them her hexed daggers in place on the side of her hips and her hair pulled into a back bun. Rolf had his giant mallet and some crazy hex mess his Nana makes that Kevin just rather not mess around with in his pockets. James looked over everyone with the other senior members.

"Alright everyone like I said keep your eyes open. It's night and you know they love to lurk around this time. We will spread out and all flank towards the north of town out into the forest past the junkyard. Move out!" Everyone filed out the house and split towards the north.

 ** _A/N:There will be a part two! Honestly excuse my Rolf xD_**


	3. Ch2:Icy Blue Eyes part 2

**_A/N:Part2! Enjoy_**

 **Coven Ch.2: Icy Blue Eyes Part 2**

Kevin, Rolf and Nazz all following each other in unison. It felt almost a while before they saw any action until they got farther into the forest and past the junkyard. Nazz was slicing through with correct precision as Rolf knocked them flat and around in the directions of his two friends to slice and aim at the beasts. They worked together flawlessly. There were times they'd slip up as no group is to perfect. But they worked around their mishaps. The rain was drenching them through making Nazz's hair fly out her bun with strands sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Rolf's hair also laid clinging to his pale skin like melted blue around the frame of his face. Kevin's free hair laid down in the middle of his face as water dripped down his lashes and strands. Together they took out quite a bit but they began to drift apart as they got more and more into the kill of the night. Its been so long they got themselves lost in the mayhem. They've already gone to far apart by the time Kevin realized he wasn't near his friends. He decided to stop for a few seconds to regroup and catch his breath. It was like the daemons were on a frenzy just darting everywhere. Their remains laid like metallic ash across the grass and shrubs. Shining in the night. The crack of a stick on the side of him drew his attention. A daemon was there ripping into an unfortunate animal carcass enjoying itself until Kevin made his presence clear to it. It darted farther to the west in no clear path but Kevin kept pursuit until the mother of daemons graced his presence. This one was huge and he's never had to deal with one this size. It almost felt to good to be true that this one slipped past his dads scouting. Though it wasn't time to be amazed but ready to pounce. Before heading closer he creeped slowly behind bushes and trees reaching for his phone to shoot a quick text to his friends about this kill. The fur was beautiful and the horns enormous, it was almost a shame to have to take down the beast but he had blood lust in his eyes to take out a big one whether his friends made it to him or not. The other daemon just watched before disappearing, a job he was sent out to do well done.

Edd laid propped up against his bed headboard watching the second movie Ed chose. They weren't even that scary but some did make him feel a tad squeamish at the sight of the gore. Eddy was still on the bed but closer to the end laying on his stomach with his head propped up on the palm of his hand. He was really into the movie it seemed compared to his previous complaining. Ed was humoring himself as he's obviously seen this movie before. He copied every scene word for word. Movements and all. Edd just let himself relax and enjoy this time with his best friends. He's known them since he was able to go to school with the rest of the Peach Creek kids and Nat. By the time he got into middle school Nat left and he stayed the same until he got tired of taking everyone's shit. He studied and became the smartest and joined the swim team to get himself in a fit shape. Even still with that remake he stayed his timid self in certain circumstances and when alone or with his friends. He clothing style still the same but took on more of an edge. Edd pulled off his glasses and folded them before placing them down on the side table. He noticed the rain outside and it brought his thoughts to Nat. It was getting crazy and he hoped the teal top was alright. Nat's presence was still lingering on Edd. He could feel the cold of the night summer rain and the heat and heartbeat of his liege as he ran free for his short while. It felt amazing to feel his joy. But there was something else he felt and it made him unsettled. For some reason his body was telling him to get up and head towards his friend to lost in bliss to really pay any mind.

The raven slid off his bed and threw on his boots and darted out the bedroom door. Eddy and Ed thought maybe the raven just got freaked out and would return soon from wherever he was probably spilling his guts out. Yet Edd was headed towards the door to the back of his manor. As soon as the door flung open the harsh winds of the storm blew into the manor. But his body and mind didn't care he just felt the need to get to Nat and as soon as possible. The rain began to drench his black and white t shirt with sleeves the reached his elbows and made his night pants cling to his slender legs. "Nat!.." he tried yelling over the storms roar. A force of wind blew hard against him and his hat flung itself into a random direction of the night. He felt bare without it outside but he rationalized it was dark and no one would see anyway. He continued on calling and running in the direction his body took him. Meanwhile Nat was chill and too into the feeling of being in his form but he didn't keep his guard to far down. He couldn't quite tell because the rain but he knew he was being followed but he could feel the way back to the Vincent's and to Edd. It has been a while since he's been out and decided maybe he should just play it save and head back.

Kevin started to quicken his pace as the beast decided it wanted to pick up on the move. He wouldn't let it get away though. Not when he could have this claim as his own big record. It wasn't always he let his ego get to him but tonight he just let it run free. He rolled with its fury and tapped into his hunter powers and darted after the beast as it began to pick up. Kev reached to his side and started throwing his darts to stun the beast. He could feel Rolf and Nazz picking up behind him but they were so far back and they couldn't keep up with his adrenaline. This chase was kind of like euphoria on a whole new level. The thunder of the storm above the trees cracked along the sky as he threw two more darts and missing. Kev inwardly cursed himself for missing so easily at a big target. The beast looked back finally able to see the hunter and his eyes widen to see Kevin. He must of had a charm or something on to keep him from detecting his best friend chasing him down for his death. In the panic Nat was running into dead ends and wanted to punch himself for ending up like this just because he slipped up detecting his friend. He didn't know Kevin was this quick on his feet or rather hunters for that matter. The lust for the kill in his green eyes was almost terrifying. Nat never has been in a chase always protected by his human form. He thought the hunters were supposed to be going north not west towards the manor. This is Vincent territory yet he was getting hounded. Not only that Edd was heading closer to him but he seemed scrambled.

Kevin decided now was a perfect time to start aiming with his arrows. He whispered to his hexed crossbow as he drew back the string, watching as an arrow manifested and pulled the trigger. It went right into a tree and blew a hole into it on impact. Nat saw that and kicked his feet into high gear. There was no way he was gonna let his friend hit him with that shit. _'Fuck Kevin step off already!'_ was all that streamed through Nat's thoughts. The sight of the grove coming up was a sight for sore eyes. He was getting that much closer to the manor and to the barrier keeping them from being detected by hunters. They shouldn't have passed by the first one. Nat just hoped his best friend wouldn't hit Edd with that weapon of his.

Edd could feel the distress piling on to Nat and it was intense. This was a bad situation and one he wasn't prepared for so early into his first night as this guys right hand. He didn't let that cloud his mind though he continued his crusade pushing through the thick brush. "Nat!" He shouted out more. This time Nat was getting close enough to hear him much more clear. Which was good but bad at the same time. This weather wasn't helping the situation. Nat slid slightly as he ran across the wet grass and muddy expanse. The dip into the grove caught him off guard and he lost footing for a few seconds and his best friend took the advantage. He edged closer to the beast. The scenery around here wasn't familiar. His father never let them go to far from his watch. This was a chance his stubborn mind wouldn't let go. Kevin held his crossbow up as he darted through the last few trees running at supernatural speed to catch the beast. Reaching down his side he grabbed a dart and aimed for its leg as he saw it loose footing for a second. On impact the beast let out a loud roar the made the thunder crackling across the sky envy it. The daemon would be his first huge kill of the night back on duty. He was taught he always had to keep his guard up everywhere and this beast could have more around. It was then he did realize he was vulnerable here alone but he didn't let that waver him. The beastly daemon collapsed down into the grove of trees covered in mud and debris that littered the ground. Kev had his opportunity to make his first big kill. He slid down the closer he got to the dip into the grove, turning his legs to glide down the muddy expanse. He lifted his bow again to aim a final blow that will disintegrate the beast to a metallic ash. It was then that the site of soaked raven locks caught his eye through the peripheral vision and he looked away from his scope. Kev slowly dropped his weapon as he let the name spill from his lips like a whisper, "..Edd...?" The boy with the hair that could mimic the darkness of a black raven looked like whole new person but the eyes are what never changed. They were like blue ice in the cold night battling against the forest green of Kevin's own eyes. The hunters lust drained once he saw him. The rain covered up most of his face along with darkness of the night. One of his hands slide through the raven silk to the left of his head. Kevin just realized the boys hat was missing and that he was just standing there awestruck at the once timid kid standing next to the very thing that could kill him. Almost as if he was guarding it himself...from Kevin, like he was the beast. Edd's eyes never left Kevin as knelt next to Nat and tried looking at the wound from the corner of his eyes. It only took one step from the hunter before he saw black. The figure behind him held no weapon but his fists and brute strength. It was Edd's uncle, Jean, come to escort him back to the manor. He felt his nephews and Nat's presence and quickly came. The rain started to pick up but no one paid it any mind. Edd only looked back slightly before heading off with his uncle and the beast. They both looked back at the unconscious body.

A groan left his lips and his body felt sore. Yet it didn't compare to the throbbing coming from the back of his head. The pain wasn't to tense but it felt he was knocked down by a blunt weapon. Creaking of floorboards could be heard walking towards his room door. His mother walked in with a steaming cup of liquid most likely some tea for him to drink and relax. "Oh sweet heart. You finally woke up. I've been bringing you tea in case you woke." Kevin sat up slowly clutching the back of his head. He doesn't remember exactly how or when he got back in bed or how long he's been out. Kathy handed him the cup and watched as he visibly relaxed after a long sip. She ran a hand through his hair and reached for the back of his head to feel the small lump on his head. "You've been out for a few days. I almost thought you wouldn't wake up."

"What happened?" He then thought of his friends. "Nazz and Rolf, are they alright?!"

"Well all I know is a few days ago your father brought you back in the house unconscious and soaking wet. You had this big knot on the back of your head. Nazz came by yesterday to check on you but they both are okay."

He felt relief that they were fine and took another sip before handing the cup back to his mother, "It only felt like a few hours." Kevin closed his eyes to try and remember what happened but all he could see was rain, a beast and icy blue eyes surrounded by the raven hair. "Edd...he was out there."

Kathy looked at her son and rubbed his back, "Don't worry honey your friend is gonna be ok. I'm sure your father handled it and wiped their memory before bringing them home." She got up from her chair and headed for the door before looking back, "Stay in bed. Just cause you're awake doesn't mean you should be walking around just yet." The door clicked shut and the foots steps echoed down the hall before chatter could be slightly heard outside the door. Not to long after James came in to check on Kevin for himself. He saw his son tense up and baring himself for a scolding. "Relax. I wont scold you...yet." Kev just rubbed the back of neck as James went for the empty seat and began to speak, "You're lucky to be alive. That lump was huge. What hit you? Do you even remember?" Of course his father would come with a bombard of questions but that's how he showed his concern in a weird way. "Dad I don't remember much. I'm fine by the way." James huffed and cleared his throat a bit embarrassed, "Yes I'm sorry. I'm glad you're awake now." The air around them was still a bit tense about Nat, but now he has to worry about why Edd would be out there.

Its been about four days and seven hours since that day he just up and left with Nat and his uncle Jean away from Kevin's still and soaked body. Not like he was counting or anything. Idiot shouldn't have been trying to be a big shot going for a huge daemon. Specially not Nat. He couldn't believe he just ran out there in that weather. Anything wrong could've happened. If Kevin went any farther with that crossbow drastic measures would've been taken to avenge their fallen heir and the Vincent's next liege. Edd paced back and forth in his room and paid no mind to the person that made them self present in his space. Nat looked at Edd and smirked before walking up and ringing an arm around his neck. "Double delicious relax. Kevin's fine. Trust me id know if anything else went down." Nat truly had no real clue if that hit to the back of Kevin's head would do damage but Edd needed to calm down. Edd nudged Nat's side to try and pull him away, "I'm not just worried about him or whatever anyway. Who cares he was being reckless. What if you got hurt what were you doing out there that far for them to see you?!" Nat let out a sigh to get ready for a scolding by his own right hand, "Look Edd I didn't know they would be hunting that close to the manor. Our dads said id be safe to let loose. I wanted to get out this human body for a bit. Its constricting. It threw me off guard to see Kevin like that."

"If you get my family tied into that sighting-"

"Me? What about you? I was in my daemon form. He saw you, your face Edd not mine." Nat eased up a bit, tense just wasn't his forte. Look it'll be fine. He probably thinks you were some damsel in distress or whatever kink he has."

Edd visibly cringed at that thought. He didn't need to be saved. "Fine. Ill just play the innocent forgetful card."

"Good. Lets call those friends of yours over. I do believe you need to relax."

The raven haired boy looked at Nat as he headed for the door, "In all honesty Nat, do you not think its terribly uncomfortable to walk with that limp in your leg." He noticed the slight limp in his companions walk and couldn't figure out why he didn't drink more from him yet these past few days to just get rid of it. He could be quickly healed over. That dart wounded him deep. Nat just looked down at his leg like he didn't even bother to notice it. "Oh yea, I thought it made me look cool and battle worn."

"Oh Nat you cant be serious." He slightly chuckled.

"Hey there yah go a chuckle." He wrapped his arm around Edd's neck again just letting it hang. "Ill drink from you later for now lets go have some fun with those friends of yours. Yah know since mine is playing sleeping beauty."

 ** _A/N: Ill be working on ch.3 soon! I wanna slowly build the world and the relationship_**


	4. Ch3:Obsessive Fascination

**_A/N: Okay here is this messy chapter xD I aint proud of it cuz I was scattered brained when writing it this time I started chapter 4 and it will be posted soon. Please comment it makes me wanna keep going and id like to know if you all like it Thanks!_**

 **Coven Ch.3: Obsessive Fascination**

Its been a day since she went to see Kevin and Nazz was full of curiosity on what happened. She didn't want to seem to nitpicky but the overall thought that if she and Rolf didn't get to him in time to get his dad there to bring him home and to see his limp form in that grove was more than enough drive to make her grab her phone on her side. Scrolling through the contacts she landed on Kevin's name and decided to shoot a text.

 _Nazz: Are you awake?_

 _It took a minute before she got a reply._ _Kev: Yea what's up?_ _Nazz: I don't wanna seem to into your business Kev and I wont tell anyone what ever you tell me…..Can I ask you something????_ _Kev: Nazz come on. I told you guys I don't remember_ _Nazz: Well I think you're lying or holding back something! You never let anything sneak up on you._ _Kev: ...I just thought…I could handle more than I could alright…and I saw someone I think_ _Nazz: who Kev? Everyone was inside their homes or out on the hunt with us. It could be nothing but a daemon of mind tricks. Look meet me at Rolfs place and we all can talk about this?_

Kevin took another long minute before answering, that Nazz thought he would just ignore or reject the notion.

 _Kev: fine ill be there and just us Nazz!_

 _Nazz: no problemo there! (O uO)_ /

Her phone laid abandoned on her bed as she shot up to get dressed in some casual clothing. Capris and a simple tank under an over sized sheer shirt that dropped at her shoulder. She reached over to grab her phone, sending a text to Rolf that she got him to finally spill the beans before shoving it in her pocket and heading out the door. Kevin had to talk to them sometime and he needed to know his friends would be there to help him out.

Kathy knocked on her sons door before slowly opening it up. Her son was up and getting ready to head out as he pulled a t-shirt over his head while turning around to see his mother looking at him. "Rolf and Nazz wanna hang out. I'm gonna be over at Rolfs." Kevin slipped on his shoes and pulled his cap on and turned it to let his hair fly loose. She nodded and walked over to him. "Here take this charm. It should keep you safe." Kevin reached for it and placed it in his pocket. It was a simple charm of protection she made for everyone around town. Kev didn't mind the notion. She's just worried about him like any parent. Kathy then leaned in and hugged him patting his back. "Thanks, I don't know when I'll be back." His mother gave him a quick hug before they both walked out and headed for the front door. "Don't be out at night Kev." He gave a quick nod before heading down the drive way and towards the small blonde heading down the sidewalk. They both headed towards Rolfs front door. Kevin reached down into his front pocket for his phone to look through his contacts but didn't see the name he was looking for. He completely forgot to ask Nat for his new number if he had one but he'd be sure to ask whenever they meet up again. For a small town it seemed he barely saw Nat but most likely the guy was probably lounging around his self owned house. Nazz saw him looking through his phone and nudged her shoulder into his arm. "Hey we should all go out to the lake sometime this week or thee next. With the daemons gone and all for now. Its been really relaxed." He slid his phone back in his pocket and looked over to Nazz. She seemed like she's trying her hardest to not let this be to awkward or tense so he decided to do the same. "Yea that sounds like a plan. I may invite Nat as well." Her face perked up at the name, "I didn't know he came back! Great this is gonna be awesome. Where is he staying?" They both reached Rolfs door before he could answer as the blue haired boy opened the door to greet his friends. He was sweaty with dirt smudged on his face and large worker gloves on. Kevin gave him a once over at his bare chest. "Whoa there tiger what were you doing?" Nazz pushed passed both of them chuckling at her friends. She headed over towards Nana to say hi, they had a very good relationship. Rolf shook his head at Kevin's comment before letting him in also. "Rolf has no time for tigers on his farm Kev boy. Don't be ridiculous." Of course the meaning went straight over his foreign friends head. Nazz looked over as the other two joined her and Nana in the kitchen. Rolf headed for the backdoor and pointed towards the small barn farther back. "Let us talk out in the barns direction." Nazz smiled as she said her partings and left Nanas side ending their chat. The kitchen was a mess of herbs, things that Nana seemed to always liked messing around with for something or the other probably to help Rolf with his hunts. All three filed out the house and through the large backyard to the barn. Rolf reached behind himself to pull his white tank stuffed partially in his back pocket and pulled it on over his head. Not to far off Kev could make out the tall form of the dopey Ed messing with the chickens and chopping wood. Seemed like he had a job working for Rolf and it must have been working fine if he didn't drop the boy yet.

When they reached the large doors Rolf pulled it open to let his two friends inside and they took seats on hay bales. He closed the doors and headed over to his seated friends taking a seat on a nearby bucket. A sigh left Kevin breaking the silence. "Okay look. I know you guys are worried about what happened. Before you ask...I do remember some things of what happened but I don't know what hit me." Nazz was about to speak before being cut off by Rolf. "What did you see Kevin? You were speeding like Victor on bath days." The blonde decided to throw in her own question with Rolfs, "And what made you head in that direction anyway? We were supposed to go North remember?" Kevin just took in their questions and got prepared to answer as best he could. "Okay well, after we split up I saw a daemon and of course I was gonna end it before it ran off. It was like it was leading me out there. Then that's when I saw this huge beast showed up and I just got so into the thought this kill could be mine." Nazz shook her head, "We're a team Kev." He only shrugged to her comment, "I mean I did text you both... Well look the fact is I chased it but that's not even the most bizarre thing. My dads scouting missed this huge daemon." Rolf pulled off his gloves to pull his blue hair back and tied it. "Kev boys right. Maybe there is a barrier?" Nazz just sat back and listened to the other two chatting. The only person that lives in the direction Kevin went was Edd. But he had no magic nor was he a hunter. But that didn't mean his family didn't. She sat up and looked at them, "Well maybe this barrier or whatever is from the Vincent's manor. Unless someone else lives that way?" She looked directly at Kevin, "You did mention seeing someone but like I said it could've been the daemon doing something." Kevin almost froze in place. He didn't bring up seeing the raven haired boy out there and he didn't quite know why he didn't yet or even wanted to. It's not like he owed anything to him either. He wanted to figure out why he was out there alone by himself. Make him answer his questions. Edd had grown through the end of middle school to his now high-school years, excelling academically obviously for him but physically to, ever since he started swimming. Kevin didn't know what it was but ever since then they've butt heads, always staring. Yet his eyes weren't the same then as they were now. Nazz called out Kevin's name snapping him from his thoughts. "What?" He said. Rolf and Nazz just looked at him before Rolf spoke up, "Did you see anyone else out there? Or was the Ed boys house close enough to where you saw the beast?" Kev just shook his head, he may regret keeping it a secret but for now he wouldn't say anything until he was sure. "Nah, only the beast and then the hit on my head. What ever reason it was out there I'm sure dad is finding out." Only person that is gonna question Edd was him.

Edd stretched as he walked down the dirt path from his home. Its been a while since he's been out on his own without being watched or pegged fir questions. Nat was gone somewhere or home but he wasn't really worried because he felt calm inwardly so he must be alright. The connection seemed to not be as taxing as his thoughts previously wanted him to believe. All through school he made sure to study and fix his physical strength for it. All the work paid off with his swimming. He conquered the water better than he thought, it relaxed him as he pierced through in control. When he won his first few matches Eddy thought it would be good to get a tattoo of his new persona that came with being the top, a stencil shark jaw opened and swimming up his arm. That friend of his always ready to jump at the next thing. He even found himself hanging out with the likes of Marie Kanker to Eddy's disgust but he got over it. Said friend is the reason he was out today, he called him over to his place this time to hang out. Ed had a summer job to help out his family so he wouldn't be there with them but it was alright. They have been truly understanding to what his family does and the daemons whom they associate with. It wasn't like it was hard to talk it over with Ed, that was his thing, the monsters and such. Now Eddy didn't quite like it, the daemons are dangerous or at least they can be. It all worked out though and its a good thing they did. He treasured his friendship with those two. Edd reached the half way point out of his family land, the area seemed different at night, atmosphere all changed by the storm. The grove seemed like a different place all its own now since then. Kevin began to just drown his mind, him and his green eyes just staring him down. When he closed his eyes he remembered all the other times their eyes battled each other. Glancing and piercing each other. Kevin stopped bullying them once he got more into his own sports and life but Edd felt the need to show he wouldn't be intimidated like his timid self. The jock just never seemed to not amaze him even still. Showing up to his matches like he didn't notice, to see him swim. Now after seeing how fierce a hunter is it only intrigued his mind to know more. _'What kind of person is a hunter? What do they teach them to move so quickly and use such weapons…to get so superior in the face and body.'_ He stopped walking and just stood there staring into the area just thinking about the green eyes and soaked orange hair, a slow scowl growing on his face. The buzz of his phone took him from his thoughts. Eddy was getting impatient demanding he hurried. His perfect punctuality to never be late was about to be ruined. Something else messed up all because of the ginger haired boy.

A ways off into the trailer park were three sisters all different in their own way. The short bob cut Marie, the curly red head Lee and the youngest the fair haired May. The girls mother was always out conversing with the likes of who knows. They all had different fathers they inherited things from but one thing they all shared was being half daemon. It wasn't a secret to the hunters around. Keeping tabs on them just in case the daemon side decided it wanted to burst out. To be on constant watch made them peeved but they dealt with it. Marie stretched and looked over to her sisters. They were both laying around as well hating the heat. "Ugh guys I'm so bored." Lee shoved a foot at Maries face, "Well no shit." May pulled off her shirt and wiped at her face before getting up and pulling her hair into a quick bun. "Lets just get out of this trailer for a bit its so hot in here." Marie got up and headed for her shoes waiting at the front door of their home. "Well I'm heading out. Maybe a quick dip into the lake." _'Or maybe see Edd sometime'_ she thought. Lee threw her wallet at Marie, "Get me some snacks while you're at it!" She bent down and reached for the wallet and headed out the door. Marie walked through the woods and brush connecting the trailer park to the small cul-de-sac town. She headed through and made it to the sidewalk in time to see the trio up ahead leaving Rolfs house. The blonde caught her eye as she giggled with her friends. It wasn't like she needed to try but lately the blonde has been making Marie feel nervous. She never felt nervous she made others feel that way. Her walk began to pick up after she noticed she stopped moving but already had been spotted regardless. Nazz turned and saw her and waved her down and the other two looked and noticed her there. Kev knew how hard Nazz was trying to make the girl feel welcome into town under the circumstances if what she was. Nazz said whatever to them before running up to Marie, making the blue hair girl panic inwardly but on the outside she held up her stoic appearance. "Hey Marie! Where yah going dude?" Marie gripped Lee's wallet in her hand and the action went noticed by Nazz. "Are you going shopping? Mind if I go with?" The other just nodded and started walking again, "Yea whatever lets go. Don't get all excited." They both walked down the path again towards the towns shops. Kevin watched as Nazz just left with the dark Kanker sibling. "Rolf will never understand why she can hang with someone with such anger." Kev shrugged and waved to Rolf as he walked across the street back to his house. They got to planning their fun day after the two got their questions for Kevin out the way. Things were lightening up now that they got to hear partly what they wanted. He was heading across the street seeing the glint of the sun bounce off his dads car. It was odd he was home around this time instead of out at the sheriff station but he saw the icy blue eyes and raven hair heading along the way to Eddy's house. This time accompanied by the hat he usually adorns unlike that night. The boy rarely came down to his friends places and that made seeing him around town all that more rare. Kevin just watched him transfixed. There was so much he didn't know about the smarter one of the Ed's trio. It drove him crazy just thinking he might know something about daemons that even the hunters didn't. To be able to get close with one as he did or have some kind of contact with them. Something about him just set him into flames. Flames that rushed all over him and made his heart beat go sporadic. Edd knocked on Eddy's door as Kev's gaze went unnoticed by him. He felt watched but shrugged it off until his eyes wandered waiting for Eddy to open the door. Again those icy eyes pierced his own eyes. The eyes that made him go crazy every time he closes his own. He saw them. One way or the other he will find info on Eddward Vincent. Something about him...anything about him. The fascination between them is only just beginning to grow. Its obsessive nature leaked from their eyes.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Of course this guy was here at this specific time. The chances of them making more eye contact seemed very unlikely yet here they were. Giving an encore to the stare down they gave. Edd was wondering how his head must feel after being punched with the strong hands of his uncle Jean. He felt bad but it made him smirk none the less. Kevin just kept staring at him still, like his gaze was looking pass his exterior. ' _I must be such a mystery to him after that night'_ thought as he let out a sigh and finally broke the staring contest they held. "You shouldn't stare for so long. Someone might get the wrong idea pumpkin." Eddy finally made it to the door and pulled Edd in giving Kev's presence no mind. The look left on the gingers face made it almost an inner delight for Edd. That blush was just a bit to much to the ravens liking. Eddy sighed and threw himself on the couch and began flipping through the channels again. Edd followed after pulling off his shoes and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. It was going to be a bit out of the blue but he needed to know more. Besides if anyone knew info on anybody it would be Eddy and his family. They get snoop on everyone in this town for their own benefit. "Eddy, what do you know about the Barr family." Eddy moved around to get comfortable watching the television. "What you wanna know about them for?" He scratched his face with the remote, "Shovel chin and his shovel chin family." Edd rolled his eyes and pressed on, "Precisely Kevin dear Eddy. Please" His friend had a thing for begging and if he had to do it at least he'd be getting what he wanted. "Well what do you wanna know sock head?" In his head he had so many questions he wanted to ask about him and Eddy just might have all the answers or some. "Where does he usually hang out? How frequently does he train and where does he do it?" His friend stopped his flipping through channels and looked over to his friend questioningly. "Hm, well I wouldn't know to much of the hunters shit but he does hang out at Rolf's and Nazz's place. Frequently he can be seen alone I guess near the creek." 'So he goes by the creek alone apparently.' What does he do out there he wondered. A cold glass pressed on his cheek made him jump from his thoughts. "Get shovel chin off your mind. He's a nuisance anyway." Eddy sat back down in his place on the couch. "You worried he's on to your family?" Eddy, ever the observant one. "Only a bit. He keeps watching me and it's becoming quite the annoying thing." His friend scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair thinking about the situation. "Take him out. Its what your family does anyway right? Well one of the things." "If only it was that easy as you think. He would be missed, things will need to be staged. It needs to look believable." The cold water felt good going down his throat. It was hotter this day. "I haven't had the pleasure to do that dirty work yet anyway. Father does such things until I'm able to." His shorter companion just shrugged. "Doesn't mean daddy dearest wouldn't kill for you." Edd sighed, "Daddy dearest doesn't need to know my face was seen." He had to thank his uncle for not saying it either or Nat. His eyes closed and he felt for Nat again. It's been sometime and things were quiet on his end still. A knock on the door brought both young men out of there silence. "That must be Ed finally." Eddy got up and let the taller of the three inside the house. "Double D!" Ed ran over passed his short friend and hugged Edd. It was a delight for them to have the lean boy down in their homes. "I saw Kevin today at Rolfs Double D." Edd perked up a bit and pushed Ed off of him, "What did he say?" "I didn't hear what they said. He and Rolf and Nazz all went into the barn Double D." He cursed to himself and sat back against the couch.

Kevin went back up into his room. He'd have to remember to get a camera sometime in this week. Maybe his neighbor Jimmy had a spare somewhere he could use. If he had one he could snap pictures of that raven haired mystery. For evidence of course. Maybe he could see what was behind those blue iris' of his if he could just watch closer in a image. Maybe a daemon marking something they've seen before. Kev headed down the steps hoping to grab a snack before he delved deeper into his target. That idea all but quickly vanished as he saw his father there standing in the living room. He was staring him down with anger etched into his face. _'Ugh...what did I do now?'_ His gaze darted over to his mother who looked like a guilty party. "Uh...Dad you're home early from work." James rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You lied to me that you didn't know anything. Kevin you're fine now and this time I wont hold back my questions. What did you see?" How did he know about this. His friends didn't tell on him did they. They wouldn't do that after he told them to keep it between them. That's when he realized why his mother looked so guilty. The charm. She gave it to him so his father could spy on him. He must of known what ever he wouldn't spill to him he would spill to his close friends. "Mom how could you..?" Kathy just got up from her seat "Kevin you can't keep things from us like this. Its to keep everyone safe." Kev felt good he at least didn't say anything about Edd then. What would they do if they knew he saw him by the beast. Protecting it none the least but Nazz did mention it. "Kevin tell me what you saw or at least what happened and don't leave anything out." There was no beating his dad at this and he just did what he was told. He said pretty much what he told Nazz and Rolf. With more details of course. James shook his head. The Vincent house manor is over that way he stated while listening to his sons story. Kev knew this had to mean they were going to be charged with keeping an eye on the manor or seeing why they didn't call about a beast behind their own home barriers. Things seemed to quickly unwind around him without his control and it was beginning to wear him down. Anything secret he wished to keep always got brought out in some way or the other. What would they do to Edd if they find out something deeper than him just having a liking to the beasts. James stood and headed for the doors and reaching for the damned jacket of his. It was impulse and he couldn't stop the motion already pushing him forward. Kevin grabbed his father by his arm holding him back from leaving. The strength he showed almost shocked him. His father yanked his arm away from his sons grip as easily as it was grabbed. "Next time tell me what you know." The door slammed shut and the car outside sped away probably to the police station. Kathy walked over to Kev but he quickly moved away from her. "Why is everything around me going to mess?" She sat down on the couch and looked over to her son. "Nothing around you has changed Kevin. We are just worried at your behavior. Its like you lost it since that night. Letting your hunter prowess take you over." Kevin pulled off his hat placing it on the couch beside his mother and ran a hand through his moist locks. It was like the heat just now caught up with him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was in control." He stated, "I'm going out for a minute. Nothing is going on...and this time don't bug me." That last bit stung but she knew she shouldn't have invaded on him but did he expect. What ever was going on with him he wasn't going about it rationally. It was like he was drowning in something with its claws etched deeply into him she felt it all around him.

The orange of his hair glistened in the suns light as he trudged his way passed the houses directly on the cul-de-sac and to the one behind his home. Its been so long since he felt the need to confide and he needed to stay away somewhere that was at least still close to home. Nat's place seemed like the safest haven he needed to get to as soon as possible. He didn't know what was wrong with himself and he needed this. He didn't feel in control of his emotions and the once stoic exterior broke as he felt his eyes burning with a haze blurring his vision. All this in the span of a week. He failed being a good team mate, he let his hunter powers take over his judgment, he kept lies from his friends and family and his dad blaming Nat for being linked to the daemons and now Edd. And he isn't even that close nor does he remotely know anything about the raven haired boy except for what he has gained over their years of his bullying and glances. He watched Edd grow from his low self esteem to be able to stand on his own and this growth made their rivalry spark lowly and unnoticed but it was there. All this seemed to be his undoing. Edd. That one glance that night begun his unwind. Kevin's speed slowed as he reached Nat's door and what ever fueled him to get there seemed to change face. The flames he felt were jumbling all over. Every time he saw those eyes. Nat felt his friends presence and he partially didn't want to open the door but the jumble of clustered emotions made it hard to ignore. Nat didn't want to touch him just in case he might snap but he did speak to him, "Kevin….dude you alright?" Kevin looked up and rubbed his eyes, "Yea, uh kind of sudden but can I stay here for a few days?" He didn't know what was happening but he moved to the side and let his friend walk in. Something felt like it was hanging over him.

Kevin had changed out of his day clothes and into some of Nat's sweat pants. He was loving his friend's new place he got all to himself and wondered if he could make him let him stay a lot longer. To Nat sitting across from him on another bean bag chair it almost seemed like his friend was a different person after he relaxed. "So you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on or what?" Kevin inwardly cringed at his early break down at his friends door. "Ugh its just. My dads been on my case. Its just my first week of summer isn't exactly the greatest." Nat sat up and leaned on his knees, "Uh huh?" Kev's look turned into a quick grimace, "There's someone I am not sure about and when they look at me I get this fire deep inside me." He continued on," I just realized that when I stare back its got to be anger. What else could it be. He drives me insane." Nat smirked and rustled at his friends hair messing it all up. "Sounds like a crush. Ha who is it then?" Kevin shoved him down back into his beanbag chair. "I don't like him he's a nuisance and he's messing up my life." Kev let out a sigh, "... fucking Vincent..." the name made the smirk on the teal haired boys face melt away with one of his hands subconsciously traveling to where he was hit with the dart. "Vincent...so its Edd huh?" Nat moved his hand, "Eh he's always been a bit dorky huh? You should just forget about him. He's just trying to annoy you or something." Kev shrugged and scratched the back of his head. What ever he was feeling it made his head jumble up and it seemed only reasonable to call it hate. "Yea maybe so but maybe I feel like he knows-" "Just forget about him. " Nat cut him off trying to keep his tone even. He quickly threw on a smirk, "Lets call over Rolf and Nazz for the night? Its been a while since we all hanged out huh?" Kev just dropped what that burst was and reached for his pants tossed on the floor to get his phone. "Yea sounds good."

Nazz seemed to spend her whole time hanging around the blue haired girl as she shopped for snacks for her elder sister. "You sure got a lot of snacks. Dude you should come over to my place and get some of the stuff I make." Marie just grimaced and looked over to Nazz from the corner of her eyes. "Yea well...I guess so." Being around the girl truly did made her nervous. She was a hunter and it wasn't like the blonde didn't know about what she was. It felt like any wrong move and the girl would have to act. Nazz was to sharp and she obviously saw through the tense attitude. "Hey don't think I'm gonna attack you cuz of what you are." Marie just rolled her eyes and visibly eased herself as they walked up to the opening of the cul-de-sac. The blondes phone then began to play a jingle that she gave specifically to Kev's contact. She picked up the phone, walking away a few steps from Marie.

"Hey Kev what's up?"

"Yea hey I'm with Nat. Since you haven't seen him how about you come over and we all can catch up." Nat yelled on the other end greeting Nazz. She giggled and nodded even though they wouldn't see.

"Heck yea! Ill be over in a minute as soon as I know where." Kev gave her the directions before ending the call with her being in charge for dragging Rolf over too. When she closed her phone she saw Marie had already left and she almost felt bad but just gave a slight smile before heading to Rolf's. Their relationship was complicated but Nazz didn't mind working on it. The small blonde ran over to Rolf's house before knocking on the door. Nana answered the door this time happy to see the little blonde again. Rolf was sitting on the living room floor waxing his pig to a perfect shine. "Hey Rolf." The dark blue haired boy just gave a nod not looking away from his work. "Kev wants us to go see Nat. He's back yah know?" Rolf put down the rag he was using to shine his pig and let the little guy run off. "Ah the gold eyed Casanova." Nazz nodded and grabbed his arm. "Come on dude it's been so long since we all hung out." Rolf just obliged and followed the girl out the door as she followed the simple directions.

Back with Edd things seemed to just dwell on his mind. Not to long ago he felt a sudden spike in the once calm liege of his. It was strange, almost predator like. It seemed happy at first then just hit after a sinking feeling. He almost wanted to send the other a text or call. Edd would fly out the door in an instant before he left the other to fend for himself or neglect his needs. There would always be a him or Nat and what ever else left was his two friends and family that filled out the rest. Eddy looked over to his friend and poked his cheek. "Yo sock head you alright?" Ed looked up from his seat on the floor up at his two friends. "Yes I'm quite alright Eddy. Its just I'm worried what troubled Nat." His mind obviously wandered to Kevin and the green eyes. This whole time he couldn't focus on his friends. That dammed green eyed monster was plagued into his mind and thoughts. Why now all of a sudden did things change in the eyes of his enemy. They locked gazes before in school and as the bullying stopped. Their rivalry was all they needed, it was just between them and it seemed like nothing but that. Ugh he hated that orange haired hunter. He made him wish their faces never met that night. Edd reached for his phone and sent Nat a text anyway just to be sure his liege didn't need him. Nat informed him of Kevin's presence at his home and told him not to press on any farther. The source of his spike in mood had to be that hunter. If he was going to be in anyway a form of help to keep Nat alive he needed to learn more about Hunters. And that was what Edd was going to do.

 ** _A/N: Okay yea lol I hope you like that chapter! Next up ch.4: Unwind. Chapter 5 will be a flash back chapter. Please pleeeeaaaaase comment. Thank you to those that liked and favorited this!_**


	5. Ch 4:Unwind

**_A/N:Hey guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter! Im sorry if its taken a while but i worked on this and the next chapter all in one go together. Next chapter we will learn about Marion Vincent, Edds mom :D_**

 **Coven C** **h. 4: Unwind**

Kevin wound up staying a week with Nat and his other two friends Nazz and Rolf. Rolf didn't always stay to long though, he had to watch over the taller Ed, returning later. Things seemed to be going smooth and the daemons were being kept under control again. He was getting updates by his mom constantly by day on what ever hunter business was going on. He didn't want to speak to his dad just yet. Kevin had better things to do like focusing on beating Edd in what ever game he was playing with the daemons and making sure he kept Nat safe from his dads annoying meddling. Nazz was a great help at keeping the two relaxed this night before they all headed out to the woods by the lake. They were going to do what they all planned out and relax in nature like they did as kids. Nat was leaned back against all the pillows on the floor as Nazz was painting his nails the same color as his hair to match and laughing with him. Nat always liked letting his friends have fun with him in his riches. Kevin even noticed his friend had four butlers all truly loyal to him. It was like being in a totally different world. Nazz liked to pamper her friends with things that relaxed her. She even got Kevin with the curler in his long loose strands. "Ugh Nazz why do you have to do this to us." Kev just laid in the floor complaining. "Hush boy I'm gonna look fabulous," Nat berated Kevin. Rolf was sitting on a bean bag chair messing with hexed powders and other concoctions not even touched by Nazz's antics. Kev was kind of jealous he didn't get attacked and walked over to him with curlers. "You gotta suffer to blue boy " he sat down behind him and pulled the tie out if Rolf's hair. Rolf looked back and picked up one if the curlers, "What is this doohickey Kevin?" Kev began rolling them into Rolfs hair kind of asking himself why the hell did it end up like a thirteen year olds party with hair curlers. "They look like small versions of Nana's rollers," Rolf stated. Nazz looked over, "Uh yea Rolf sorta they make your hair more luscious." Kev shook his head, his friends, this is what they do. Nat sat up and wiggled his toes. "Oh yea look at those babies." The teal top turned to look at his friends, "So its just us for the lake night or is it more?" Nazz rubbed her head, "Hm, I don't see why not. We could invite the others in town." Behind Rolf Kev just shook his head, "No we should just go on our own its been a while." They all silently agreed and after much chatter decided it was best to finally retire for the night. They needed to bring all their junk over to the lake and get set up. Nat gave Nazz her own room down the hall to sleep in, a guest room she much appreciated. Rolf, Nat and Kevin just shared the teal owners room for the night. The blue haired boy just slept on the carpet under piles of pillows and blankets snoring loudly. Kev just couldn't sleep yet, staring off to the side from where he laid on the floor up against a bean bag chair. His mind wandering to his dad, how can he think Nat was apart of the daemons, he couldn't sense or feel anything. Creaks of the bed behind him broke his thoughts and he quickly pretended to sleep keeping his breathing even and steady. It worked as the person awake didn't pay him no mind as he walked through the bedroom door silently. Where ever he was going Kev felt the pang of need to want to follow but he wondered if that would be alright.

The decision wasn't to hard to make and he felt wrong about spying but for all he knew Nat could just be going to the bathroom. Yet here he was following him in the dark halls and rooms of the huge house owned by his friend. Kevin surprised himself with how well he got at sneaking being able to keep himself as silent as the ambience surrounding the darkness of the house. Nat quietly walked down the stairs and towards the front door opening it only by a crack and leaning on the door frame. He was talking to someone Kev couldn't see but the face he displayed was serious only slightly until a small grin appeared. _'Who is he talking to?...'_ Kevin kept low and watched the chat go on for what was only a few minutes before his friend reached for the person outside the door, pulling them in close before his face disappeared between the nape of the others neck. The motions of Nat pulling the mystery person close made the front door swing open by a few inches, enough for Kev to make out the heated face and slit of barely closed blue eyes he knew all too well. _'...what...Edd?'_ It made Kevin grit his teeth and ball up his fists. That all to familiar flame beginning to return in a slow burn. What was the relationship between those two to be so intimate in the open like that. He grew a bit stiff, his enraged emotions of what he calls hate made him lose focus. The blue eyes down the stairs seemed to have caught his own but only for a fraction. The stillness made Nat question him as he moved away from his neck. Surprisingly he didn't say anything if he did see something he played it off well. Nat shrugged it off and laid a quick kiss on Edd's cheek, it was random almost as if he knew Kevin was watching subconsciously but he didn't know. "Go home Edd, it's late." He could over hear the hushed whisper of the conversation. Kevin didn't want to hear more or even see the actions. It only made him burn and fuel his anger for Edd but also anger towards Nat...? He was his best friend, why didn't he tell him about his relationship with the smart Ed. Did he just not trust him enough to keep it a secret? Does he know about Edd being outside with daemons like he saw a week or so ago. There truly were things he didn't know it seems and it was driving him mad with curiosity. Specially surrounding this young Vincent. It was enough he decided to head back to the room but opted for the bathroom. Once inside he flipped the lights on and headed for the sink. Cold water splashed over his face bringing him back down from the heat that decided to succumb him. _'Everything is fine Kev'_ he thought before heading back out to the room. Nat was just by his bedroom door heading back inside. Kev could see barely the yellow of his tongue slip out to lick his lips. All he could see was the exposed neck of Edd's. His friend noticed him and smiled, "What yah doing up so early? Taking a midnight piss?" He joked but Kev could tell he wanted to pry if he saw more than he should. "Ha yea I'm really tired," Kev walked closer to him lifting a fist to slightly bop his friend, "Having your best friend sleep on your floor. How rude." Nat just mushed the gingers face and headed back in the room. They didn't speak just stayed silent until they both passed out but both of their minds wandered that night. One about what he saw and the other on how he was going to deal with his friends fascination he knew seeded its way inside of him.

That night all Kevin could do was dream about Edd and finding and prying out anything he could. Just staring deeply into those eyes that looked back at him with a grimace. Nazz's pat on his back woke him from reliving his reverie about the raven. They all got their stuff piled into Nazz's car she borrowed from her mother. She really needed to get her own soon. "Hm, did you not get good sleep last night Kev? You look out of it dude." The ginger just shook his head feeling the breeze blow threw his locks. He totally forgot his hat was back at home. Well he didn't see his fathers car so he must be gone making now the perfect time to quickly head over and snatch his hat off the couch. "I'm good just thinking I feel super bare without my hat is all. Ill be back in a sec. You bozos better wait for me!" She watched her friend run across the street from her house down to his. Turning she saw Rolf and Nat playing Tetris with the bags and tents. "Sigh you guys let me help."

Kevin made it inside, the door was unlocked. His father really wasn't one for locking the door after he left the house. There it was, his beautiful hat. Before he left he walked over to the garage door silently opening the door to check on the condition of his two beauties. His motorcycle and his bike he's had since he was a kid. He's been working on it to keep it updated and perfect. He closed the door and turned to see his mother looking at him cautiously before she walked over with his darts in a pouch with some non tampered with charms. Kev slid his hat on and reached for the pouch before hugging his mom. Kathy hugged back and told him what she always did, "You be careful and watch your surroundings. The lake is far and you know I don't have charms out there to keep you safe." He rolled his eyes lovingly before patting her shoulder, "Ill be fine its just for fun get away. I don't want my summer being a drag. I'm sorry I've been a loose canon." She placed her hand on her hips and wagged a finger at him, "You start acting like that out if no where again I'll ground you for life," "It was pretty random but I know now." A honk broke their chat and she waved her son off as he went out with his hat and pouch. His friends were all ready to head out and finally spend the summer like teens their age should. Having fun time away from nagging adults. For Kevin, it would be some relief off all he let bothering him.

Edd sat back in his chair eating his breakfast. His father left him a sticky note this morning telling him to not leave the manor at night again and another telling him to be sure to keep tabs on Nat while he was away at the Lake with all three hunter friends of his. He had to admit, he was very surprised none of them could sense he was a daemon even after being around in his presence for so long. Those mundi forms they take really were amazing it seems. But back to his fathers concerns he couldn't just let Nat go for so long with out at least having some to drink from him. Its not like he was hurt or anything but his daemon side does get hungry too. Also he wasn't to sure, but he could've sworn his eyes linked up with that no good Kevin again that night but they quickly were gone the next second. There was no way he could've but he was a hunter and he did get to see a fraction of what they could do weeks ago or whatever. Eddward stood from his chair and cleaned his dishes adequately before heading out to the foyer of the manor. With Nat gone he found he didn't really know what to do with himself. He could call Eddy and Ed over to possibly hang out or maybe they could train together. Ed had very good strength and Eddy was very smart in some ways or the other maybe they could someday join his family he wondered. Ed as a guard and maybe Eddy could handle business affairs with the other parts of his family and money. Which he doubts the short friend of his wouldn't have any problems with. It was something he thought about often as he made his way to the old telephone in the sitting room. No one really uses it much anymore but it was there and convenient seeing as he left his cell on his room desk by his baby, his cactus Jim. Before he reached the door his fathers voice broke the silence. He could hear him speaking in another language to another huskier voice loud over the phone. He wasn't fluent but he did know one name that stood out from the speech, Greta. When was the last time he heard that name. It seemed like so long ago before he spoke to her through letters and emails to just simply chat the young lady. Was she coming to see him finally after just hearing about each other and seeing photos and hearing updates from their own mouths on the phone, he never thought he'd get to see the girl. They were fast friends but that didn't seem like the conversation of having a friendly get together chat but much more. He knows the reason that maybe this time it was time for them to take the next step, the step that Edd will be truly calling her his fiancé. The man over the phone saw their age fit to be able to stay under the same roof. Edd silently headed straight back up to his room and to his own cell. Not wanting to think about her arrival whenever that may be to distract him from the now. Calling his two lovable friends or maybe he'd hang out with the fiery blue top Marie. Her being half daemon was interesting to the genius. How did she function or if she even had daemon forms like Nat. Its been a while so he ended up dialing for her anyway. I'm sure she will give him hours of fun in his boredom. Her answer was quick she must be bored too he chuckled in his head. "Dude, oh my god, I was waiting for you to call. Its boring here!" Edd rubbed his ear from the shouting. "Hi to you too. Come over I'm bored as well," He insisted. Marie sent a quick agreement before she darted out her trailer home and towards the way up to the ravens manor. She had so much romanticism about the life her friend must live in the fancy place, more than once calling his family a mobster house that she wanted part of. Of course she would it's not like she was gonna like living in that trailer all the time specially now getting older. It seemed his dad didn't much mind her around either but did show his gripe about her being a bad influence on his already rocky slate he began building in school. On a side note he did look past it in circumstances that his heir did keep his grades superior to others and he did start growing a backbone. It seemed his dad didn't like looking into the mirror of the past at his own time being to timid.

Loud knocking brought his attention to the downstairs door that his butler went straight for, to open it and greet whoever it was. Edd knew it was obviously Marie but bickering and fuss outside the door caused him to think otherwise. He shooed his butler away with a swift motion before pulling open the doors. There he saw the Kanker's and the Ed's bickering outside his door but of course the first to realize he'd opened the door was big Ed as he swooped down to hug him. "The Kanker's are here make them go away!" That's when Eddy turned around and pointed at the girls, "What are the eye sores doing here sock head?" Lee balled a fist and punched Eddy square on the shoulder. "Excuse you but me and my sisters are going in." Lee followed by May walked in past Edd already antagonizing the butler for food and such enjoying the huge place. It was rare the poor man was here on Edd's wishes since he feels he doesn't need to be babied with such menial tasks. Now he has to deal with those two. Edd looked over to Marie for explanation as Eddy just grumbled and walked in rubbing his shoulder. He to started bothering the poor man. He'd be sure to give the man a raise for today. "Uh yea don't act surprised my sisters eavesdropped on the convo and decided they wanted to tag along as well. Then next thing yah know we see these lame brains here too." The raven rubbed his face and just let the blue top inside the manor as well before shutting the doors. They all filed out into the courtyard for their rambunctiousness before they broke anything inside like he felt they would. They were also tracking so much dirt from their boots and shoes but of course his life saver when he was around butler was on the job which he gave a nod of approval to. Once out they all sat under a table with an umbrella and were served by the butler drinks of their choosing. "Eddy what are you and Ed doing here? You didn't give me notification of your arrival." The short one of the group shrugged giving a lazy answer. "Well I don't know. Its boring and we haven't done a scam in so long. I wanna do one come on! There is no way anyone can bust us." Edd sighed, Marie had been calling the wrong family a mob, Eddy ls money hungry eyes filled in those shoes perfectly. Lee smacked the table bringing attention to herself. "Hey! If your doing some scam for some real cash I want in. Right girls." May agreed and Marie rolled her eyes. She and Eddy just needed to bang and get it over with if she had any opinions on the two. Ed on one hand had no opinions about it seeing as he was to preoccupied playing with his ice on the table. Edd pulled his beanie down to make sure it was secure before agreeing. What else were they going to do. He deserved some nonsense fun like the old days too. What it was Eddy had in mind he was super curious seeing as the boy didn't really make the best plans as kids. "So what exactly are we doing Eddy?" "Well genius we are gonna sell to the suckers that want to be daemons. Yah know give them some random liquid that looks red or whatever they'll suck it up." The raven rubbed his temple. "Do you really think people will fall for that?" His friend shrugged. "The kids in town fell for stupider things back when we were kids why not? Its quick bucks for me since yah know you got enough as is sock head." Lee decided she wanted to pop in her say. "You better share that money Eddy. Lets do it but not in town lets head out to the city." Marie tapped her fingers on the table bored with the conversation that thankfully was settled. Ed went off to mess around the huge yard while May followed him around both just acting like their ditzy selves. Lee and Eddy chatted up about the scam while Edd's eyes drifted off. She stood up and sat next to Edd whispering over to him. "Dude what's up?" Edd whispered to her back, "Nothing much for the fact I think I will be seeing someone I haven't met before in a few days." "Oh yea? Who is it?" He looked over to her, "Her name is Greta. We are close pen pals set up by my father." She sat back and wondered since if the girl was a daemon based off the Vincent's past with them. Though it seemed her friend didn't want to talk it much more.

Kevin dropped the heavy bags on the grass not too far from the lake. They use to come swim there all the time before things got different and they all became hunters and his best friend Nat left. Nazz was collecting thick sticks and logs for the fire pit tonight while Rolf was sprinkling charmed powder around the campsite for nighttime. Nat brought in the last bit of the bags and stretched taking in the scene. "Its been a while since we've been here huh?" For some reason he just couldn't look over to Nat. He could only see the other burying himself into Edd's neck and then licking his lips. "Yea its been a while. Glad your back Nat." The hand of his friend patted his back as it made its way to his shoulder pulling him in. "Hey relax we are here for fun." Nazz returns dropping the thick sticks to the ground by the pit. She kneeled down beside it setting up the pit, Rolf walking up near her to help. Kev decided that he better start helping the set up before they got nagged by Rolf for being lazy. "Lets get these tents set up." Kev said opening up the bags. He and Nat spent that last hour messing up the tent until they got saved by Rolf. They all had their own tents really small for each of them to quickly out away. Each one of them sat around the fire pit and chatted away speaking about what they've been up to as hunters and for Nat making him partially what he's been up to. He had to be careful around them. They don't know about him but he knew out if the group Kev suspected him the most no matter how much his friend wanted him to think other wise. Nazz kept the convo going the most making everyone say something about what they were up too and of course it would rotate towards romance. "Okay so who are you guys interested in and don't say nothing! Me and Kev dated for a few months before that flopped." She chuckled, "it was like dating a brother." Kev rubbed the back of his neck when he got embarrassed. "Oh stop jeez. You know its awkward bringing that back up." Nat laughed at his friend, "Wow friend zone." They both laughed about it, there was no sense to take it seriously until Nazz brought up a specific guy. "Besides the way you stared down Edd I figured he must be the reason you were so distracted," Nazz poked at him, "Remember the scam Eddy pulled and you ended up smooching him." Rolf was leaning against log he pulled up carving into a chunk of wood with a small knife, "oh yes the smart Ed boy. He has grown up." Kevin felt himself feel a chill as he was outed for staring even since school and that kiss, how could he forget that embarrassment. It didn't really occur to him that others watched or noticed the staring actions of the two always peering into each other. Kevin wanted to forget and now Nat knows about the kiss. "Oh really? Since when were you into Edd? Ha even kissing him too?," Nat picked. "What? I'm not into Edd we were just competitive. Yah know rivals." Kevin just started blabbing whatever to get the attention off of him, "Yah know he got all different out of no where I guess...and I didn't kiss him purposefully it was a damn prank. What about you anyway Nat?" His friend gave him a skeptical look before continuing on. As much as he loved his best friend he had to keep in mind he was a hunter and if he was taught anything he knew things can take drastic turns. "Yea I am dating someone actually." He said all smug. "You know them actually." Rolf joked, "let me guess its the smart Ed boy?" He chuckled. They all looked over to Nat when he didn't rebuff the notion a bit surprised but not entirely. Kev's expression was in between an I knew it to a that can't be true I know him to well to know when he's lying. Yet he now can't deny what he saw last night as fact of his speculations. Edd and Nat had something he wasn't in the loop to know even if the other was his best friend it only forced his head to unwillingly believe there must be other things he doesn't know. "Wow really? Huh so is that why you came back around to hang out with him?" Nazz piped in. She was eating this up like Nat hoped and it seemed Rolf didn't care either way. "Yea I guess you can say that." Rolf finished his little wood carving that looked like a fish hook and headed for the lake to most likely try and out it to use. "Well that's awesome you should invite him out with us. We barely see him out in town." She stood up and looked towards the lake. "Lets go swim before it gets all dark and creepy." The two friends still sitting both got up to follow their friend towards the lake. "What's wrong Kev? Cant handle some competition? Def not like you." He said walking away to the lake smiling over to Nazz. He had to admit, this was a bit cruel but if he was going to keep this up he could have fun with it. He was a daemon after all.

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed!! please comment please and thank you! Next chapter will as i said be a flash back through Jean Vincent!_**


	6. Ch5:Bringing up the Past

A/N: Here is another update right after my chapter 4. i dont kniw if the why i quickly time skipped through will make sense but hopefully it will. i wont mind explaining if i need to! Also i just finished writing some nsfw parts in an upcoming chapter and i almost died

Coven Ch.5: Bringing up the Past

Jean wasn't one to into bringing up the past but in recent events he couldn't help it. It should stay where it laid and never brought up again but it did and always did whenever he looked at Edd or whenever he looked at his brother. No matter their presence though he always remembered to keep it in check. Yet there is one thing from his past that will never be buried. It festered and burned in him. He needed to get out of the manor. Its halls seemed to grow in length and swallow him whole if he didn't leave occasionally. Why couldn't it just leave him alone and let his wants be his. The stairs seemed to take forever until he reached the end to his goal out the back of the manor and into the courtyard. Just a ways over he could see Edd and his friends all sitting together to wrapped inti their conversation to notice him slip by. Jeans eyes trailed over the area seeming to never age until they rested on the small area closed off by tall hedges. Inside it concealed the area she use to sit. His fingers dances over the fallen petals from the flowers hanging draped over the hedges. He could still hear her voice…..

 **~Winter~**

Marion sat next to the overgrown bushes. The flowers haven't yet bloomed but that didn't stop her from trying to look inside. She was young and beautiful and just so naive about the human world. The flipside wasn't as bright with so many things growing or changing. She hasn't spent so long up there but did occasionally come to visit now so much more that her eldest brother had his successor. While he was to young in his daemon days to be able to join this world or see it Marion did bring things to him to see. They were very close to each other as she was his source of entertainment. A cough brought her out of her dissection of the closed flower buds. The snow dust falling to her shoes. Jean was there a young boy nine years old well dressed and ready to escort her back into the manor. He held his hand out but she smacked it away, "I don't need you to hold my hand." Her boots trudged threw the thick snow blanketing the courtyard of the Vincent manor. "Of course you don't. I was only being polite. You are very important to our family." She had a habit of sticking her tongue through the gap in the side of her teeth. Her gold eyes were bright in the dim snowy evening as she looked over to him. He could've sworn he saw Marion's eyes glint over like a layer of ice was covering them. These eyes pulled him in like a spell he felt flames burn in chest and butterflies flutter away in his stomach but it the sensation was pulled away so suddenly. A figure was at the door of manor that lead out to the courtyard. His teal hair flowed in the slight cold breeze as he called out for his sister. "Marion, come back inside before you catch a cold in that mundi body." She turned to him and ran over, "Come on Jean you mundi." Jean smiled and ran behind her back into the warm manor. Everyone was filled inside, there to celebrate the new heir being born. Even if they couldn't see him the meaning still stood. They will continue to get their riches and the daemons will see to that but it seemed to grow into more than that over the centuries of being around each other. The sleek brown hair of Marion shined under the lights as she pulled off her coat and handed it over to her brother. The dark blue of her satin dress sparkles with the flakes of snow the caught on to it. She was a Goldberg, a beautiful one in Jeans eyes but his weren't the only ones that thought the same. His older brother Alexi looked at her with those hazy filled looks and she returned the favor. It made his insides ache and twist. Not only were the Vincent boys both in a small battle against each other to take over the Vincent line here he was also feeling things for the person he wanted. The party played on and on for the night and Jean decided he would take a chance and ask Marion to dance with him. Everything about her showed her wealth. The daemon family were rich in both worlds gaining wealth through the seas in the mundi world and in their own distributing the Vincent Covens elixirs. The young kid walked over to her with a confident step tapping her shoulder. He held his hand out for her again, "Can I have your hand this time?" She grinned and grabbed his hand and walked him to the area everyone gathered to dance in the large foyer of the manor. She place a hand on his waist and held his hand beginning to lead him in a dance. It almost made him jump when she held his waist but he just followed suit. "I'm supposed to lead." He whispered to her embarrassed. The chuckle that left her would echo in his ears forever, "who says? I like to take charge and you don't seem to dance that well anyways so hush." He did and placed his free hand on her shoulder. They danced for a while as Alexi talked to Magus about his newborn. His wife wasn't there to enjoy the party but he promised to bring her the mundi sweets back she liked. The eldest was quite impressed by Alexi but he could see his mind was dwindling else where. "What's on your mind Alexi? You sure you don't wanna just play like a normal kid?" The young one snapped out his thoughts and looked up to Magus. His human form was a young adult of nineteen years but he knows he's much older than that. Same with his sister Marion. She seemed only two years older than the ten year old Alexi but she wasn't to far behind her brother. Her human body just hasn't mature as much as his. "No I'm fine here entertaining my guests and family as I've been taught to by my father." Alexi raised his cup when gesturing to the man on the other side if the room chatting up his family. "Besides I have a duty to you as your second hand. What if you need me." Magus just shook his head, "Go play you have the rest of your short existence to be stuffy like that." Before he could protest Magus walked away and towards other Vincent family members over to visit this side. Alexi stood there awkwardly fiddling with his cup. Until its contents decided to splash his face lead after a giggle. He growled under his breath as he wiped his face. "Ugh...Marion!" She just kept laughing and poking at the boy. It was her job bullying him, picking at him and anything else she saw fit. If it entertained her she did it. His stuffy nature annoyed her to no end. Alexi just wiped his face and looked away from her. "Ha, oh come now its just a prank you baby." Jean watched the show and smirked at Marion's antics but it left his face as she lifted his brothers face and wiped it for him much to his embarrassment. That winter seemed so long but it began something in Jean that buried deep. But also something in those two that stayed silent between them. Something about her made her special to Alexi. The party went well but had to end at some point. The Goldberg's all disappeared one by one in plumes of smoke as did Magus holding his sisters hand. She waved to both boys flashing that gapped grin.

 **~Spring~**

Its been about 5 years now, the manor in spring seemed like a totally different place to Marion. The flowers weren't sleeping, everything was moving and growing. This world was definitely her favorite of the two she lived between. She hadn't been back since the earth went cold those years ago. It was amazing how fast the world moved against how slow time seemed to a daemon. Those past five years she spent in her world she spent in her human form she wanted to age like her brothers body and she did. And now back the world changed as well but it all was the same she knew when it was covered in frost. So much was different in her eyes to the stagnant world of daemons. Her sweet nephew began to grow and she always told him about the cold and the white snow that fell from the skies. She couldn't wait to tell him nothing stayed the same everything like she remembered had a warmth now it changed with the flora and fauna. Marion left the house tired if peering out the windows at the new world she was ready to explore as far as the courtyard could take her. But then again the Vincent estate was large maybe she could go see more. The sun beat down on her yet the breeze held a slight chill. Earth was singing to her through the breeze and chirps. Jean of course was there hurriedly heading out to where he knew she would be. Of course he was correct he knew the girl well. He watched as she admired the flowers just like she did before years ago in the winter. Marion turned sensing him and the smile she gave him made his heart burn in flames. Until her eyes looked to the side of him. Magus and his brother Alexi were there but he knew she was looking at him. Alexi rarely got fed on by magus but Jean was sure that's where the two previously were doing. Marion seemed more transfixed on his brothers change and just him in general even if they were fighting or having a fit with each other from teasing their eyes just always danced with one another. "You two look so different wow. Mundi are so different aren't they?," She decided it was time to tell her brother her plans, "I wanna stay here for a while Magus. I think id like to be here in the manor." Magus smiled at his sister then looked to Alexi. "Well this is your home Alexi, what do you say?" Its made his face turn red and he mentally punched himself. "Uh Yes if that's what you wish Marion." Alexi answered. "Don't be such a dope Alexi." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Show me around instead." The eldest Vincent nodded and looked to see Magus left to probably chat with his father in his office and then back to Jean. "Well I guess we should show her around." They both nodded together. Jean didn't mean to hate his brother but he did and he let the hate boil over.

They made it outside and an old car pulled out to drive them around. Alexi went to the door to open it for Marion but in his way Jean purposely tripped his brother making him go flying towards the closed car door, banging his face into it. Seeing that he was ok just sore on the forehead she laughed at him, "You're a klutz aren't you Alexi." She didn't notice Jean caused the tumble. Jean felt good making her laugh but that didn't mean her attention was on him. Marion walked passed the car anyway and headed fir the dirt path down inti the town. Jean followed behind her to catch up, "wait you cant just go walking around." She didn't even turn back to answer, just kept her pace. "And why not? I am in a mundi body and I do believe hunters live down there so its not like rogue daemons would attack me anyways." Alexi walked slowly behind the two before catching up completely, rubbing his aching forehead. He called off the car seeing as the two brothers weren't going to get her too change her mind. She was stubborn like that and Alexi knew it. The town wasn't to big yet, the construction site held piles of wood and bricks. The teens of town were outside enjoying the warmer weather. Marion enjoyed seeing the different people. There was a really strong girl speaking in a language she didn't understand with dark blue locks. She was out lifting goats over her shoulders. There was other fancy looking families mixed in with common ones. She looked over to an orange haired guy chatting up his girl. His green eyes reminded Marion of the trees. So many people were out there. Alexi and Jean followed her like body guards while also saying hi to the teens that looked up and saw them. They did go to school there and trying to hide themselves would be hard specially with Marion walking around the way she was. Alexi kept in mind some of those kids were children to hunters. It made him anxious with Marion around but he didn't let it show. His mind had to be on keeping Marion safe. He and the orange haired boy caught glances for a second before he pulled away. Specially from that one he thought.

They decided to stop at a creek to let Marion dip her feet into the cool waters. She truly did enjoy this world. Jean was looking around making sure they were being followed or watched by any if the other cul-de-sac teens. They were already nosey as is being the hunters they were. Well some of them being hunters. He felt the need to protect his lady. Alexi sat next to Marion giving her the opportunity to pull more pranks and bother him. She splashed the water in his face and placed all sorts of weird crawlers she could find on his head. It drove him insane until he had enough and chased her around. Jean watched in jealousy until he saw them trip over each other. They both got up quickly heading back over to Jeans side to continue looking around equally embarrassed.

By the time they returned back Magus was ready to leave and he and his sister said their goodbyes for now. "Don't cause to much trouble. Alright." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue into her gap again. "Yes, yes dear brother. Je t'aime mon frère, dis à mon Nat que je le verrai bientôt." Magus smiled, " Ok ma chère sœur" he looked back over to the brothers before poofing off into smoke. Marion turned to them with a smile. Their father walked down the steps and towards her to escort the young lady to her room. Alexi just watched her as she guided away. He hated her so much...yea he did.

 **~Summer and On~**

She had settled in so perfectly. She was home schooled of course just in case if she need to go back home no one would notice her absence. Alexi and her grew so much closer with him now sticking up for himself more with her antics. It didn't stop her from picking any less. It became clear when they shared their first kiss. A joke went farther than she thought and the two ended up face to face. Her smile made him go for it on impulse he went for her lips. When she went in for his back the seventeen year old girl and the fifteen year-old boy wanted more than to just be bullies to each other. Their father separated the two until Alexi reached eighteen and ready to court her and take her hand. And after its been another full five years she was fully smart on the human world and finally understood more about the place she fell for. Marion took Alexi's offer in marriage and that also drove their father to choose him to take over. Nathan was beginning to mature as his own daemon and Magus made sure to keep her updated. As did she with her engagement yet Magus knew it would happen. Marion couldn't wait to for her nephew to full mature he would be able to see the world she told him so much about. Magus returned that summer for their wedding Alexi was so nervous he will always be timid boy she fell for. When he saw her walk down the path in the courtyard they smiled to each other. Magus walked her down the path and Jean stood beside his brother lulling the fakest smile he could. It was a beautiful wedding but that was the second happiest thing to happen to the two until Marion found out her nephew will see the world but with a little friend by his side. She rubbed her belly with a smile.

Drinking in all the emotions he held by this time the hatred in Jean had no boundaries. Marion, his beautiful love was going to be something not many get to experience. While that made him joyful it wasn't him that got to feel such joy beside her. Alexi touched his brothers shoulder as he made his way beside him obviously nervous as she was close soon and towards her. She was sitting in that little area surrounded by tall hedges and vines of flowers where he first fell for her. Rubbing her belly and speaking down to it before looking up to his brother with eyes she never gave him the chance to peer into. Alexi placed a hand on Marion's belly as he visibly shook. "Don't shake to much he wont be able to feel you correctly! Ever so timid as usual." She plucked his nose. "Ah, and you don't want him knowing your so cruel." He said rubbing his nose. Marion will always pick on him it seems he didn't know how much he would begin to miss the simple acts and pranks shed pull until the warm hand was no longer draped over his. Leaving only the little miracle between them as a constant reminder that he wasn't quick enough to keep her safe at that fragile time.

It happened so quickly. The hunters rampaging around trying to get rid of the beast. His brother missing in action Alexi hoping he didn't get hurt as well. It all was going perfectly but went crashing in an instant. He could only hear white noise echoing itself through all the chaos. Magus was there equally as distraught as himself. His almost lifeless sister was there with her hands still and frozen in his own. She couldn't hold on much more and they both knew that. More than once he had to stop his brother in law from going into his own form and attacking the lesser daemon for ever daring to touch her. He knows it wasn't his fault yet Alexi felt so much anger towards Magus. Anger he didn't show outwardly but inwardly it was there festering. He told him no daemon could get to her. She was safe and he had all the barriers and more blocking the manor and keeping the daemons from slipping out. Yet he failed at that and now here she was. "Don't look like that Alexi. Just get him out," Marion whispered to him her bloody hand caresses his cheek. The hunters had the beast cornered they were ready to pounce but the beast dispersed away out if their sight like he was brought somewhere else in the nick of time.

It stood looming over the person that called him forth away from the hunters its breath like fire heating the slight chill in the spring air. It stared at the man as the other looked back at it with an expression the beast couldn't read. They conversed as the booming voice of the beast echoed into the others ears. "Don't tell me you are having second thoughts mundi. I was brought out and I have no regrets. You will give me what I was promised for my services." The other sneered in anger as they were berated for the emotions when the beast failed anyway, not killing all if the required people .With quick swiftness the mundi slid his sharp nails across the beasts as blood spurted across him. The beast collapsed as the other pulled the sharp teeth from the beasts mouth as he turned to metallic like ash and faded. "Don't tell me how to feel...," They sigh, "What a waste….Ill have to complain about inadequate service to her.

Alexi laid the dead body of his wife Marion on their bed not caring for the blood drenching the mattress. He took her from the coven room, the same room where he was bound to Magus at a young age and got to see her after. He first saw her after Magus woke him up. Greeting after being in there and then there he saw her end as they managed to save their child. Yet forever he will be marked with a huge slice across his head. Marion's belly was a huge gash where the beast sliced her to kill her and the baby. It would've gotten him to if he didn't play it smart calling the hunters. If he let Magus go after it they would be in trouble. Magus was outside the door. He couldn't see her like that not after the years he's been with his younger sister he'd rather remember her the way she was before this but he knew he'd have to see her to collect some of her ash. This random attack. It didn't make sense he made sure things were okay how can this happen. His breakdown was cut short at the site of Jeans tear streaked face. He was holding the bundle with the same barely there wispy dark black locks wrapped up in a dark red blanket. He handed it over to Magus and the other held onto it moving the blanket off its face to see the little boy. He looked like Marion but with the features of the Vincent's, the hair and eyes. Jean opened up the door to his brothers room and saw the scene before him. His brother was distraught, banged up and scarred. He walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder. Magus came in holding the baby and walking over to his brother in law. He could feel the intensity fuming off Alexi and he felt it towards him whether he wanted to make that obvious or not. "Alexi, you should be the one holding him." He lifted up and turned reaching out for him. It didn't seem wise to give him a newborn in this state but it would be wrong not to let him hold him. Jean looked over and watched him hold the bundle. "Its going to just be us Eddward." He said rubbing the baby's cheeks. He couldn't look at that visible mark on his head he refused to. He didn't know what it would do to him later in life and he hoped it would be nothing bad. He could only thank fate that it didn't go deep just sliced him. Marion took most of the damage. Magus leaned over the bed and kissed his sisters forehead. He didn't want to see her like this but it seems he's just going to have to deal with what happened. He had to leave, it being best that her body stay there where she loved the most. Jean felt the weird presence between the two and said no more on it. Something about it made a weird feeling start in stomach. The body on the bed began to turn into ash after her brothers lips left her forehead. He took some of it and placed it into a handkerchief placed neatly into his pocket. Magus opened the room door and headed down the stairs , how would he explain this to his own family. The front door to the manor was slightly ajar with something stopping it from closing all the way. There was a wrapped package of cloth and written on it was a note that said it may not be the beast but we have avenged in a way we could. Lifting it he saw the fangs of the beast that took his sister away. He picked up a fang crushing it in his fist. "I will get revenge on my own."

Eddward grew up and in his younger days at 5 he looked like Marion so much. Alexi had a hat bought for him to keep the mark covered on his head. He kept him indoors with home schooling. It was then at that age finally Nat was able to make his way to the world he heard so much about. Now maybe it may seem grim to him but he enjoyed it as he was told he would. He took a form around the age of Edd, only a year older. Nat's first impressions of him were how cute he was and that his face looked like the woman whom he'd never see again but he didn't treat him that way. Not like how everyone else seemed to. The wounds were fresh for the adults so he understood but he couldn't do that to Edd. It was because of that they instantly grew a bond, Nat being the only sibling figure for him until he met his 2 friends. Nat would admit he did have a little crush but it wouldn't go far, it was a feeling . When jean looked at Edd the more he grew the eyes he had mirrored that of Marion. Its was like they haunted him. Like they knew.

Now back in present Jean left the area that held memories. Instead of the chair was a grave stone for her. He headed inside the manor back to his room. There laying in his bed was his latest lady. There to make the thoughts of Marion go away but she had a more important role than that underneath it all. The curl of her orange red hair was a scattered all over her as it blocked out her eyes. Underneath her eyes had an eerie glow to them. She got up and headed over to the man standing up by his window. "Where have you been?" She said looking at his back. "Just walking around the manor in thought. Nothing that really is pertaining to you or your interests anymore." She just shrugged and pulled him back to activities that didn't call for much thinking. "Well lets finish up, my little runt daughters are probably missing me."

A/N:There it is! i will be doing some time skips because i want them to head back to school soon for their last year!


End file.
